


toothaches and a little bit of a heartbreak

by aslanjinx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Boyfriends, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain, Post-Canon Banana Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanjinx/pseuds/aslanjinx
Summary: Ash has been having a discomfort because of his toothache and Eiji was extremely worried. They both went to the dentist with no worries, but that they didn't know is that, a little toothache can bring them both such a big heartbreak.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	toothaches and a little bit of a heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope that you are doing well! Please drink some water and rest your eyes for a bit before and after reading. This actually started from a thread fic I wrote on twitter, and someone told me to write it again here on AO3! Meaninggggg this is my first work ever, so please go easy on me :) I apologize in advance for any typos and grammatical errors that you will see ahead. 
> 
> Notes for the fic: I researched a little bit about before and after wisdom teeth extractions and applied it in the story. But please don't use this fic for any medical purposes! Please go see a dentist if ever. Also, the "after" part didn't really apply to Ash that much so this isn't really THAT much of a true to life. Anyway! Happy reading ily <3
> 
> TW// CHILHOOD TRAUMA, SHOUTING, EXTREME PAIN, FORECFEULLY BEING PINNED DOWN

Eiji has been in distraught lately. His mind wanders far far away as he listens to the sound of the noisy ice cream maker and his groaning boyfriend in the other room. He then sighs, wondering about how he can help Ash with the toothache. He did a little research the hour before, yet there were so many possible reasons why it was hurting in the first place and how to treat it.

"Babeeeee it really hurts" Ash shouted from the bedroom like a little kid. Eiji softly smiled as he started walking towards their bedroom. Hearing Ash like that reminded him of his little sister back when he was at Japan. Their house is only the average size and the walls are too thin. When someone is walking, the whole house can hear it. And whenever his sister is sick, she always shouts so loud that the whole community can hear her.

Eiji was also smiling because Ash called him _babe._ You see, Ash never really liked pet names, usually the only nickname he calls Eiji is _big bro,_ but whenever he is stressed or sick, he gets extra clingy and sweet. Eiji doesn’t like to admit it, but he loves it when these type of things happen. He gets to take care of Ash and protect him with his whole heart and Ash can just depend on him.

When Eiji reached their room, he gave Ash a soft smile and sat at the corner of the bed. “Are you sure you don't want to go to the dentist?" Eiji asks with a concerning tone. He knows that the only way they can solve this, is by going to the dentist. Ash then shakes his head as an answer and just hugged Eiji. People may find it crazy, but the pain lessens whenever Eiji is beside him.

"I don't want to, the clinics are like hell." Ash mumbled and buried his face in Eiji's stomach. Eiji giggled a little and played with Ash's hair to help with the pain. He started combing it with his fingers and then slightly moving up to massage Ash’s scalp.

"When was the last time you went to one?"

"Like .. 11 years ago"

Eiji suddenly stoop up in shock, causing Ash’s head to fall lightly on the bed. Ash then looked up at Eiji with puppy eyes and his lips forming a little pout. Eiji crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, “Ash, you need to go to the dentist.”

Ash of course disagrees, he would rather have pain forever than to go to the dentist and have them to do crazy things inside his mouth. “But I don’t want too.“

“Why?”

Ash fell silent and looked away from Eiji, not wanting the brunette to detect what he is currently thinking about. Yet knowing Eiji, he already knows why Ash is acting like this. Eiji then sat on the floor to be at the same level with Ash. He cupped his cheeks and looked directly in his eyes.

“Are you scared?” Eiji whispered as if he was afraid somebody might hear them. Ash then answered him with a nod. “You know it’s okay to be scared, it’s normal. But- I promise that if you agree to go, I will never leave your side and let go of your hand.” Eiji softly held Ash’s hand, scared that he might break him with his touch. “I will be with you in every step and every pain. Your _big bro_ will be right beside you. “

Eiji cringed at the last part of his mini speech, but seeing Ash laugh and be away from pain for a little while makes his heart feel less heavy than before.

Ash stared into Eiji’s doe eyes as he thinks about what Eiji just said. He is afraid that this trip will bring back the trauma already buried somewhere in his mind, but if it makes him feel better and his boyfriend less worried, then he is willing to go through it. Plus Eiji made a promise.. and Eiji never breaks a promise. So Ash agrees.

\-----------------

The car ride to the dentist was quiet, only the radio and the engine of the car can be heard. No one dares to speak since Ash doesn’t want Eiji to ask about it and Eiji most certainly know why. They reached the dentistry clinic and entered with their hands held together.

“I’m gonna go and talk to someone okay? Sit down and I’ll be right back.” Eiji said to Ash so that he can go and talk to the receptionist. Ash wanders his eyes around the whole clinic and stared at Eiji’s back walking away from him.

_"Dad please I don't want them to remove it I'm scared!" Ash held on his dad's collar with his tiny hands to stop the dentists from taking him away but his dad isn’t making it easier for him. If only his brother is here for him, then maybe just maybe…_

_"Stop being such a baby Aslan! You need this now lay down there and I'll be outside." Ash stared at his dad as he walks away from him, not even looking back. The nurses successfully grabbed Ash and forcefully laying him down the chair._

_The dentist tries to start removing his tooth aggressively even without anesthesia or any sedative. Their action caused Ash to started wailing and screaming from the top of his lungs, praying that they’d feel bad for him and stop immediately.”PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!” The assistant dentists had to sit on his little legs and hold down his arms down to finish the task._

_Ash was screaming and screaming until he was out of breathe. He then fell silent as his voice started giving out and his body shaking from all the pain and tiredness. Tears started streaming down his face as he shouts inside his mind._

_And the worst part is... no one was there to comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. No one held his hand after and wiped his tears for him, telling him they are so proud that Ash was so brave. Nothing.. No one.. He was alone._

“Ash? Hey..” Ash snaps back to reality as feels the familiar warmth on his hand. “Oh you’re shaking.. let’s calm down first alright?” Eiji gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him tightly. It took Ash as few seconds to feel calm and breathe at a normal pace. He can feel Eiji rubbing his back to add warmth and comfort as Ash inhales and smell the familiar scent from his boyfriend. Eiji knows that being here makes Ash uncomfortable, so he will do his best to be the best support Ash could ever have. If he cannot take the pain away, then he will do his damn best to lessen it.

“There, there my love it’s alright. You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

_\------_

"You have to open my gums?!" Ash asked almost shouting at the dentist. He felt Eiji squeeze his hand once again to remind him that it's going to be okay and that he is not alone.

"Yes, that is a part of the process. You see what's causing the pain is called wisdom teeth. It grows from teen years to 20s.” Ash and Eiji watched as the dentist grab some gloves and started wearing it, still explaining about how the procedure will go.

“Honestly some people do not need their wisdom teeth to be removed, but we recommend removing it since it might cause future problems like infection or cavities. And in your case, we have to remove it since it's making you very uncomfortable." The dentist calmly explained as she prepares all the tools needed for the check-up and the extraction itself. Ash glanced at the tools and hopes that it is clean and well sanitized.

“Plus your boyfriend said he was really worried, we don’t want that don’t we?” The dentist said trying to ease the tension of her patient. Eiji along with the Dentist laughed. Eiji gave Ash a reassuring smile when he glanced at him. "I actually saw something in a site that you will be under some type of gas so you will be asleep most of the time. You will feel little to no pain."

"Yes that's right! I see your boyfriend did his research."The dentist gasped at excitement knowing her patient did research. Knowing that a loved one explaining even just a part of the procedure can help ease the patient since they trust them. "You see it's a sedative called laughing gas or nitrous oxide. It is very safe and it will help you be more comfortable during the process. Do you have any more questions before we start?”

"He can stay here right?"

The dentist laughed a little, amazed by how this man is dependent to his boyfriend. "Yes of course he can stay." Ash then nods and sighs as he tries to prepare himself mentally. _Here goes nothing.._

The dentist puts a mask over Ash’s nose and mouth connected to a machine that releases the laughing gas. Ash’s jade green eyes never left Eiji and vice versa. Minutes later, Ash relaxes and his eyes closed tight as if he was asleep. Half way the procedure, Eiji is still holding his boyfriend’s hand as promised. He constantly rubs his thumb to give him comfort and to remind Ash that he is still right there beside him.

“How long have you been together?” The dentist asks Eiji while her eyes are still fixed on what she is doing. Eiji looked up at her and smiled, “We’ve been together for about 4 years now.” The lady nods and smiles.

“You know I was once in your position before.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it was uhm when my wife had to get her wisdom tooth removed.”

_Oh a wife.._

“We actually argued for a day because I wanted to be the one to extract it for her since I’m a dentist myself. But she doesn’t want to.” The dentist chuckles at the memory she just thought about. “Please continue the suture Doc. Mai.” She walks a little farther from Ash to remove her mask and bloody gloves. She took the time to wash her hands so that it is clean, and then wrote something on her clipboard.

“I go home really late that day because I was so pissed that she doesn’t want me, but on the way home I realized something. She didn’t want me to do it for her not because she thinks I’m not a good dentist, but because she was scared and she wants me to hold her hand when she is being put under up until she wakes up.” The dentist finished charting and checked Ash one last time before letting them transfer rooms.

“I’m guessing you’re going to give her the biggest hug when you go home later?” Eiji asked with a cheeky smile plastered on his lips. The dentist just smiled at him and looked away. It took her a long time to answer because she had to give instruction to the other dentists on what to do and what to give Ash after.

Eiji went back on looking at Ash’s face, hoping that he does feel better when he wakes up. It’s also kind of silly but Eiji started thinking if someday, they can be just like the dentist and her wife. They would achieve their dreams together and live a normal life. Maybe also start a family and buy their own house. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach just thinking about being able to call Ash his husband and going old together.

“Yeah uh.. she passed away.”

_Shit._

Eiji was silent for a few seconds, thinking about the right words to say. “I am so sorry, I- I didn’t-.” The feeling of guilt came rushing to Eiji. He suddenly wanted to give her a hug to maybe make her feel better but maybe it’s inappropriate for the situation.

She gave him a small smile and said, “Oh no! Don’t be. It has been years now. I’m just glad I can still remember a little bit of our memories together. You know since I’m growing older and such. You guys reminded me so much of Adaline and I.”

_I messed up damn._

\---------------------

The dentist and her assistants helped Eiji transfer Ash to a more comfortable room in the clinic so he can rest for a bit until Ash wakes up. The dentist told him that the gas will be worn off soon and he can take Ash home. The guilt feeling never left Eiji but he has to focus on Ash now. Eiji hums a little song as he plays with Ash’s hair. He stared at his boyfriend, studying each of his facial structure.

_God.. What would I do if I lose Ash like that. Maybe I would lose myself._

Eiji was so deep in his thoughts that he was startled when he saw Ash already staring at him. It wasn’t long before he smiled and said, “You did so well Ash. I’m so proud of you.” Eiji said and kissed Ash’s hand that he was holding for quite some time now. Ash didn’t say anything and continued staring at him. This is where Eiji started getting worried _._

_Is he in pain? What if Ash can't eat? WHAT IF ASH CAN'T TALK ANYMORE. Is he mad at me for forcing him to go to the dentist._ _What if the gas has an after effect? IS HE PARALYZED NOW?_

“I hate pumpkins.” Ash said with a serious tone and winced when he felt the pain inside his mouth. He sighs and closed his eyes again. Eiji blinks and immediately covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

_I’m the worst boyfriend pft._

About 30 minutes have passed and Ash said quite a lot of things with a great amount of interval. He would sometimes nag at Eiji for taking him to the hospital as if he was a member of the gang, or sometimes he would lecture him with all kinds of subject that Ash learned about. Being the best boyfriend ever, Eiji just listened to Ash and somehow still create a conversation with him.

An hour after the extraction, Ash once again wakes up and stared at Eiji clicking buttons from his camera and smiling at the pictures. Ash grabbed Eiji’s hand and slid a ring on his finger. Eiji, not knowing what to do, blinks and stared back at his boyfriend in confusion.

“Ash … What-“

“Marry me Eiji.”

\--------

The sun was shining bright and Ash can feel its warmth on his face. He tried to cover it with a pillow but somehow he cannot go to sleep because of the pain in his mouth. He sighs in defeat and scanned the room looking for a familiar face, but he was alone. Ash got up from the bed and notices that he is wearing a clean set of pajamas and his clothes from yesterday cleanly hanged outside his closet. He smiled at the thought that Eiji took care of him so well last night. It’s already as if they are husbands.

Husbands…

Husbands?

HUSBANDS?!

“Shit.” The memories from yesterday came rushing to Ash’s mind. Starting from when Eiji asked him to go the dentist and to.. well.

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE RING?!” Ash almost turned the bedroom upside down trying to find the ring he bought days ago. Eiji was the one who picked his coat for him that’s why he didn’t notice it was the same on he wore when he bought the ring.

_Shit…_

Ash walked to the kitchen and saw Eiji reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. There are no breakfast on the table yet since Eiji waits for Ash to wake up before he cooks it. He believes that food is better when it’s warm. Eiji looks up at him and smiles, happy to see that his boyfriend is awake and well.

“Good morning Ash, what do you want to eat for breakfast?” Eiji stood up and walked closer to give Ash a kiss on the cheek. “I see you’re still half awake. Alright I’ll cook breakfast, go take a shower first.” Eiji lightly pushed Ash in the bathroom and checked the checked the temperature of the water for Ash.

_What the heck do I do.. Do I ask him?_

Ash still quiet, trying to think of ways to ask Eiji about the ring or maybe-

“The water is perfect now! Go take a bath and I’ll be right outside.” Eiji immediately left the bathroom to cook their breakfast. Leaving his boyfriend standing in his pajamas, still drowned in his thoughts.

Ash comes out of the bathroom while drying his wet hair. His nose was suddenly filled with the yummy aroma of the food Eiji made. He saw that the table is now full of food and drinks and Eiji is just waiting for Ash to join him before eating.

“Sit down and let’s eat breakfast.” Ash looked down at his soup and blinks. Eiji notices the Ash’s confusion and chuckles. “They said that you can only eat soft and almost liquid foods so I made you some soup. Don’t worry it’s delicious I promise!” Eiji softly smiles at Ash and continues to read the newspaper.

Ash started sipping on his warm soup while still thinking about the ring. He may be the smartest person in the room but right now, he can’t think right.

_Where the hell is that ring?_

Ash continues to observe Eiji. Finding any hint of difference in his boyfriend’s action or maybe a little smirk plastered on his lips. Eiji felt being watched so he puts down the newspaper and saw Ash staring at him with a very serious expression.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you staring at me like that then…”

“Nothing.”

Eiji awkwardly nods and grabbed a bite from his meal, still knowing that Ash is watching his every move. “Alright spit it out, why are you staring? Is everything okay? Are your gums still painful? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

Ash sighs in defeat, knowing he has to ask Eiji about it and the ring will no longer be a surprise. “Fine. I had a ring in my coat yesterday and now it is gone. I was wondering.. If you have seen it.” Eiji blinks and smiles.

“Oh.. You mean this?” Eiji showed his right hand that was once covered by the newspaper, with a ring on it. Ash’s eyes grew wider in shock and his mouth gaped open.

“Why- how..”

“You suddenly proposed to me yesterday while we were at the dentist. I said yes but then you passed out again.. It’s shocking to me too don’t worry.” Eiji says and glance at the ring. It is true that he is still in shock but.. ofcourse he is happy.

“Take it off.”

“Uhm what?”

“Take it off.”

“Ash-“

Suddenly, the warm and cozy morning they were both having immediately changed. Eiji started feeling mad but he stays calm, while Ash looks back at him with no hint of joking in his face. 

“Please Eiji take it off.” Ash said and sighs. He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to create a fight. Silence filled the air and the only thing they can hear was the noise of New York City. Both of them had so many thoughts on their mind but neither can speak about it.

“Ok.” Almost whispering, Eiji stands up and removes the ring from his finger. He left it on the table and started walking towards their room. Ash looks up and sees Eiji walking away. He knew this would happen.

_What was I thinking.. Fuck._

Ash stayed seated and massaged his temple, the pain from his mouth and head started becoming more and more painful. Minutes have passed when he heard Eiji go out the door, wearing his coat and beanie. It was starting to get colder in New York and Eiji wouldn’t risk getting sick. Ash ran to Eiji and grabbed his arm.

“Eiji where are you going?”

“Just.. outside.”

“Are you mad? Please don’t leave I-“

“Let me go Ash, please.” Eiji says and looks at Ash with almost no hint of emotion in his eyes nor his voice. Ash was shocked as he was seeing this side of Eiji for the first time..

_It’s all my fault.._

Ash removes his hand from Eiji’s arm and watches as his boyfriend turned his back on him and leaves their apartment.

\----

It has been 5 hours since Eiji left and Ash was almost done reading a 5 inched book worth of history. The first hour when Eiji left, he cleaned the dishes and placed the food in the fridge. For the 3rd hour, he cleaned the whole apartment and put their clothes in the washing machine. And now here he is, sighing as puts the book back to his shelf. Ash sighs once again as he lays down the bed. He glanced at his side table and saw a notepad with Eiji’s writing in it. _He must have wrote this before reading._ The notepad was filled with reminders on what he should do if his gums started bleeding a lot, or if he cannot bear the pain. Eiji also wrote what he should eat if he becomes hungry, and that their pantry and fridge are full of groceries, he doesn’t have to worry anything. Ash smiles in relief that Eiji still cares about him even though they argued.

After eating the leftover food from this morning, Ash chose to give Shorter a call and ask if Eiji is with him. He dialed the gym’s telephone number and patiently waited for someone to pick it up. While it’s still ringing, Ash remembered how Eiji started boxing after the events. He wanted to bring back his athletic body but never really wanted to go back to pole vaulting, so he chose boxing instead. So Ash along with Shorter, started a gym for their gang members. There are also normal people who pays to use the gym but most of the time, it is filled with Ash’s gang members. After a year, Eiji dragged Shorter and the whole gang in learning boxing and mostly self-defense- not that they don’t know yet but it’s Eiji … And no one can say no to Eiji.

“Hello?” Ash went back to reality when someone answered the call. “Hey Shorter this is Ash.” He immediately answered. Ash sat down his office chair and played with the telephone’s cable.

“Oh hey what’s up.” Shorter asked while Ash can clearly hear the punching bags and the people talking in the background.

“Nothing much.. I just want to ask if Eiji is in there right now?”

“Yeah he is. He’s currently teaching bones some weights, I’m kind of scared for bones to be honest pft.”

“Oh.”

“No why did you call though? Are guys okay?”

“No we fought a while ago..”

“Oh damn.. I kind of figured since he has been boxing nonstop since this morning, but good thing the gang planned to distract him by asking about weights and all that shit.” Shorter paused when someone talked to him at the gym. Ash rolled his eyes as he can still hear the girl and Shorter flirting with each other.

“Sorry about that she was hot. Damn look at that ass... Anyway I don’t know why the hell you guys fought but please fix it. Because looking at Eiji right now gives me shivers, he looks scary as fuck.”

“Alright thank you.”

After calling Shorter, Ash went to the public library to study a little bit more. He wants to get Eiji from the gym but he know that Eiji needs time to let off some steam and spend time with the gang. For the past few years, Eiji has been really close to the gang. They look up to him like Ash, and they learn a lot from him.

About 12 hours after the fight, Ash went home and saw Eiji’s coat already hanged. Guessing that his presence cannot be seen at the kitchen nor the bedroom, he might be taking a bath. Ash took off his coat and rested on the couch, waiting for his mad boyfriend to go out the bathroom. Minutes later, Eiji went out and walked pass by Ash, not saying anything nor acknowledging his existence. Ash went in and had a quick shower before talking to Eiji.

When he finished, he saw Eiji in front of their mirror doing his skincare. Ash hanged his towel and went to Eiji. He hugged Eiji’s waist and squeezed his head on the nook of eiji’s neck, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. _This is what home smells like.._ Ash placed little kisses on Eiji’s neck when suddenly Eiji pushed him away and sat on the bed while facing him.

“We are going to talk first.” Ash, still in shock, nods and sat on his office chair facing Eiji. This side of Eiji suddenly scared the shit out of him. _Shorter was right.._

“A-are you mad at me?”

“I thought you have an IQ of 2oo isn’t it obvious?” Ash closed his mouth shut and looked away. He is scared but also amazed. Everything about Eiji amazes him even after years and years of knowing each other.

“Then why are you mad at me?” Ash asked. Eiji scoffs and rolled his eyes at Ash.

“You seriously don’t know? Fine, I’ll tell you. One day you proposed to me, yes you were practically out of your mind because of that stupid gas but you placed a ring on my finger, and you know what, you didn’t even ask, YOU TOLD ME TO MARRY YOU. And now what? The next day you FUCKING TAKE IT BACK?! Are you out of your mind?!”

The both of them were shocked and silent because of Eiji’s outburst. Eiji pushed his hair back harshly while still catching his breath.

“Is it my turn to speak now?”

“I don’t know Ash, isn’t that how fucking conversations work?” Eiji looks away as Ash walks towards him and holds his hand. “Can you please calm down first?” Ash asks, almost whispering at Eiji. Eiji then sighs and shakes his head. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

Ash sighs in defeat while preparing himself to explain his side. Even though Eiji isn’t looking at him, he stared at Eiji’s face with sadness. “I know you’re really mad at me right now, and you have all the right to be. You don’t have to forgive me easily but I beg you to just listen to me… Please.” Ash once again deeply sighed before talking. “I wanted to take back the ring and my proposal because…” He stopped talking when eiji looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“What because you weren’t ready? You suddenly changed your mind or.. Is that even for me?”

“Of course this is for you!”

“Then why are you taking it back?” It pained Ash too look at Eiji like this. His eyes are filled with pain and his cheeks so damp because of his tears flowing down his face. Ash sat beside Eiji, cupping his face with both of his hands as he wipes Eiji’s tears with his thumb. “You are the only person I will love with my whole heart and soul. You are the only person that I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I can only se my future with you..” Ash said wholeheartedly as he is staring deeply into Eiji’s brown eyes.

“Then why are you taking it back?”

“Because I want to take you out on a fancy dinner with only the both of us, and there’s music playing on the background as we eat and maybe slow dance for the whole night… I want you to experience a really classy and fancy proposal, Eiji. Not some corny, just asking you to marry me type of proposal in a dentist clinic. That’s not what you deserve.”

Eiji holds Ash’s hands tightly as tears still flow down his face. He was really disappointed at himself that he was so quick to judge Ash for wanting to take the proposal back.

“I don’t care about all those fancy dinners and crazy proposal that you wanted for me-“

“But that is not what you deserve.. You deserve more than just that-.”

“You are what I deserve Ash.. I don’t care if it’s on a beach, at a clinic, or a god damn street- if you ask me to marry you right there and then.. I would say yes. I would say yes with my whole heart because it’s you, Ash. And I lov-“ What Eiji was about to say was cut off when Ash suddenly kissed him on the lips with his hand still on his cheeks. They both rested their foreheads against each other and looked deeply into each other’s eyes with love.

“I’m sorry I left you instead of talking to you.” Eiji said while pouting his lips. Ash chuckled and said, “I’m sorry for being stupid and not following you instead.”Eiji nodded at Ash’s apology. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for shouting at you. You kinda deserve it.”

Ash once agains laughs at Eiji’s retort, “It’s okay.. You are really hot by the way.” Eiji’s jaw dropped as he reached for a pillow and hit Ash with it. “Shut up!” The both of them ended up laughing and teasing each other for the rest of the night, forgetting about the fight they just had. When they both got tired, they lied down their bed and stared at the ceiling. Eiji covered his eyes with his right arm and smiles as he remembered how they communicated and fixed this issue in a day. He suddenly felt Ash hold his right hand and put something in his finger. Eiji looked at it and saw the ring he was once wearing as he glanced at Ash whowas already looking at him. Ash kissed Eiji’s hand and said,

“Okumura Eiji, my love, my soul, my everything, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

And after Eiji said the big _yes_ , they shared their first ever kiss as _ fiances_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! i hope that you liked it <3
> 
> twitter: @aslanjinx


End file.
